1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable management device for winding a cable, wire or similar.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a bunching device 2 which is used to gather and secure together a number of wires 9. The bunching device 2 includes a cable tie 4 and a buckle 6. One end of the cable tie 4 is fixedly connected to the buckle 6, and the other end passes through the buckle 6 and is adjustably connected to the buckle 6. Thereby, a binding ring 8 is formed. When in use, the wires 9 extend through the binding ring 8, and the cable tie 4 is pulled relative to the buckle 6 to bunch the wires 9. However, the bunching device 2 can only bunch the wires 9, and the cable tie 4 must be cut to release the wires 9. Therefore, the bunching device 2 cannot be reused. This is inconvenient and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable management device which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.